The Northern Realm
by Indilwen Anariel
Summary: An deep sea archaeological excavation reveals a lost ancient city. An amazing discovery was made leading to a life changing adventure and romance into the ice-covered northern wasteland of Middle Earth. Alternate Universe. Glorfindel/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Sea, Darkly

**The Northern Realm**

**Chapter One: Into the Sea, Darkly**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, an extensive underwater excavation is taking place.<p>

Thanks to the huge leap of technology in the past years, a satellite camera caught sight of a wide-ranging formation that appears to be an ancient city. This triggered the interest of the archaeological community especially since it is only now that this site has been uncovered. One theory suggests that several deep sea earthquakes have triggered a geological displacement on the sea floor that revealed the formation of the underwater city and it is this theory that Dr. James Johnson, a man well into his late 60s and a respected expert in his field of study, with a team of young archaeologists are studying and working on.

"Alright, now. On three. One, two, three!"

A huge splash was heard on the top deck of the _Majestic_ as four divers went into the water for a reconnaissance of the sea floor. Dr. Johnson stood on the ship's navigational room directing the crew's numerous day to day activities. It was an exciting moment for the old archaeologist. Never before has such a massive undertaking been done in the Atlantic Ocean. The unpredictable weather pattern of this giant body of water has always been a regrettable setback for numerous deep sea projects, but the summer months have revealed a favourable climate. It was this window of a chance that Dr. Johnson was waiting for and he is never a person to let a lucky opportunity go to waste.

The divers have finally reached the right area where they spotted an interesting anomaly the night before. The patterns they have drawn up using sonar and GPS have revealed a curvature shape to the entire excavation site. Dr. Johnson speculated that what they were studying is most likely the remnants of a harbour city.

There were some wild speculations in the scientific circles that the entire continent of Europe and Africa actually had reached over the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and it was only due to a flood of mythical proportions that half the mass of both continents were wiped off the face of the earth. Pseudo-scientists have been loudly whispering the name of this lost continent in the recent century. They draw all their theories on a short paragraph written by Plato. It was just a footnote in the philosopher's extensive essay, but it has since triggered the imagination of the romantics. Dr. Johnson was one such romantic and though he wouldn't waste his time chasing after guesswork he never truly dismissed the legend. The legend was what spurned him to become a deep sea archaeologist in the first place. Yes, Atlantis served as his constant inspiration to reveal the secrets of the ocean and there are a lot of secrets to be revealed.

"Tower to M1, are you now at Site A? Over," Dr. Johnson spoke through a specialized two-way radio system.

"M1 to Tower, yes, we have reached it. There are several structures that have been revealed most likely statues and carvings on several walls. We will be taking small samples. Over," Cian Sebastian, the head of the diving squad, replied.

"Yes, be careful not to disturb any of the foundations. I will send a crate down. Gather the materials. Over," ordered the professor.

"Roger that," the diver quickly answered.

Dr. Johnson pressed a button on the ship's controls and used the microphone to catch the attention of his assistant on the lower decks. Alex Thors, a tall blonde man with short-cropped hair who looked like the Vikings of old with his muscular built, was standing on the edge of the ship near the diving board controlling the machines the crew uses to lower down tools for the divers. He faced the top deck and made signals that the materials are ready to go. Dr. Johnson gave a thumbs up and so Alex secured the crate and slowly lowered it down to the waiting divers.

* * *

><p>Under the water, Cian signalled two of the other divers to get the crate which has slowly sunk 5 meters from their base of operations. To his left, he directed his assistant, Marina Grayson, to gather some samples of the carved rocks on the sea floor as well as some of the scattered objects the sands have uncovered.<p>

Marina is the youngest of the diving squad that Dr. Johnson sent down to the sea for the reconnaissance. It has always been her dream to become an archaeologist. Her constantly curious and inquisitive nature made her a natural explorer. She felt so fortunate to just be included in this project let alone being part of the diving expeditions. A chance encounter with Dr. Johnson when she was still finishing her dissertation papers for a master's degree in archaeology opened doors for her. She presented her final papers to the professor and he was impressed by her radical ideas that he gave her an opportunity to assist him in the excavation they were undertaking now.

She was assigned to be part of the diving team under the direction of Cian, an enigmatic man with piercing gray eyes and dark hair, because she was young and energetic and could able to withstand the tiring demands of diving in and out of the water day after day.

_This is so amazing_, Marina thought to herself as she gathered the materials that were asked of her.

It was a slow and tedious process and patience is definitely a virtue in the archaeological world. She has to be very careful not to rush things and spoil the samples. She was concentrating so much on her tasked that she didn't notice her team swimming farther away from her, carrying the only source of light the group had, for it was dark and quite murky at the depth they were in.

_Oh no! They'll leave me behind!_ Her heart quickened with panic and she tried to swim as fast as she could towards the disappearing light.

On her way towards her team, she caught sight of a black object half buried in the sands. It looked to be an Obsidian stone carved to form a perfectly shaped globe. Glancing at the retreating figures of the divers, she tried to dig into the sand as fast as she could without disturbing the surrounding area. The globe looked to be bigger than she imagined and far heavier than she expected, but she was determined to bring back this object to the ship to be examined by Dr. Johnson.

_It could be something very important_, she determined as she made her way back to the other divers.

Cian glanced up as he saw Marina's form swimming quickly to him. He saw in her hands the black globe. When Marina reached him, she handed him the object and he gave it a curious once over before placing it carefully in the crate.

"M1 to Tower, M1 to Tower." Cian spoke to his communicator unit.

"Roger M1," Dr. Johnson replied.

"Tower, M2 has uncovered an object with puzzling properties. It could simply be Obsidian stone. We are not sure, over."

On the top deck, the professor looked into the TV monitors and searched for the one recording the diving activity. The images shown were so blurry because of the water conditions, but he did see the mysterious object Cian mentioned. He looked more closely at the monitor and stepped back in surprise. Something flashed inside the stone! He looked at the divers through the cameras if they've noticed something happening to the orb, but they didn't indicate that they've seen anything unusual.

_What is this thing?_ He asked himself in wonder. The scientist in him was very much eager to know. "Bring the object up. Over and out," he excitedly ordered Cian.

* * *

><p>Cian signalled the other divers to finish up the work. He then indicated that they have to go up the surface to bring the crate for the professor's inspection.<p>

Alex ordered the rest of the crew to prepare for the surfacing of the divers. The rope for the crate became taut with pressure as the crate was hooked to it. He pushed a button and the mechanism rolled the rope back bringing the heavy crate up.

Dr. Johnson came down from the top deck to welcome back the divers and to have a look at the objects they've gathered. It was a successful dive as was indicated by the large haul of artefacts that the team came across. In one corner of the crate was the large dark globe that Marina accidentally saw and unearthed.

"What do you think that is, professor?" Alex inquired pointing to the globe.

"I have no idea, son, but we're about to find out." The old man's eyes gave out a twinkle of excitement. He has never felt this much of a rush since his first excavation.

When the divers have finally surfaced after a decompression period, the professor asked the team to gather at the meeting room at 8:00 in the evening to discuss the day's activities and discoveries.

* * *

><p>Marina was just starting up on her dinner when she heard her name being called by Alex. "Marina, finish up. The professor is already in the meeting room waiting for everyone."<p>

She sighed and looked at her food forlornly. It was always so busy on deck that she never had a quiet time to eat and do things without being interrupted.

_Stop being ungrateful_, she admonished herself. _You're lucky you're even here with the little experience you have._

She took a big bite out of her sandwich and gulped down some water as fast as she could. As she stood up, she caught sight of herself in the dining hall mirror. Her hair was long and has the color of white gold that, in certain lighting, it appeared almost silvery. She was pleased that she acquired a rosy tan after months of being under the sun, but she grimaced at her messy hair and stained clothing. It's always difficult to be the only woman on board a ship full of men who care nothing for tidiness or appearances, which was probably all the better, because she looks like a fright just now.

She walked through the galley and into the hallway going towards the meeting room. She could already hear Dr. Johnson starting on his analysis of the artefacts they've uncovered early in the afternoon. She rushed inside the small room and took a seat between Alex and Cian. On a small table in the middle of the room and the centre of the conversation was the dark orb, its mysterious properties and origin being dissected and analyzed to its very core.

"I find it rather unusual that this thing wasn't covered by any algae or coral overgrowth as seen in the other artefacts that we've discovered," Cian remarked.

"Perhaps the overly smooth qualities of the stone prevented any living organisms from making it into their new home," Rick Chen, one of two other divers, replied.

"That's highly impossible. If this object is indeed from an ancient time then severe deterioration should be present," Mike Andersen, the team's mineral analyst, argued back.

"Marina, perhaps you can shed some light on how you recovered this orb which truly confounds us all," Dr. Johnson glanced at the young woman who now found herself the centre of everyone's attention.

"Well, Dr. Johnson, I actually discovered the object quite by accident. I was tasked by Cian to collect some samples of the different rock surfaces that appears to be engraved with numerous patterns when I noticed the others swimming away. I didn't want to be left behind, of course, so I swam to the light as fast as I could and, in the corner of my eye, I saw something glinting on the ground. It was the globe and it was only half buried in the sand." Marina gave them a full recount of what she did as best as she could and, when she was done, she noticed the old professor had walked to one corner of the room absorbed in her story and staring intently at the orb.

"Half buried, you say? Then maybe it is not part of the original archaeological structure. Maybe it's something that fell to the ocean at a later time period. Perhaps, something that is even closer to our time now. That would explain why it hasn't given in to deterioration yet," Mike expounded.

The discussion drawled on late into the night until they've exhausted all possible topics on the subject.

"Only further analysis would shed light on this mystery. We can send a small sample to the headquarters when the inspection team arrives later in the week," Alex concluded. "What do you think, professor?"

"I think we would all have fresh minds that are better for finding an answer to this puzzle in the morning. Go now and rest for we have a full day of work tomorrow to finish," the professor heaved a tired sigh. The rims of his eyes were becoming red and dark circles have started to appear under it.

Everyone agreed for the day had been long and they were all exhausted by the day's activities so they all stood up and left for their respective cabins. Marina was almost to the door when Dr. Johnson called her back.

"Marina, please wait," he requested.

The young woman glanced back and saw the professor indicating to a seat next to him.

"What can I help you with, professor?"

"I wanted to share something with you and I don't want the others to hear about it. Not until I've thoroughly investigated the matter at hand that is. I thought that since it was you who discovered this orb then you have a right to know of what I saw earlier during your diving trip," he said in a quiet voice.

Marina furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. "What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

"I was looking into the camera monitors earlier when Cian contacted me about the object. Maybe it's simply a trick of light, but I truly saw something flashing inside this orb. I've examined it afterwards when the crate came to the surface, but I see no indication that the flash would repeat again. I want to know if you've also noticed the same peculiarity when you picked it up from the sea bed."

Marina glanced at the dark orb that was still in the middle of the room, "I'm sorry, professor. But, I didn't notice anything unusual. I will help you take another look at it tomorrow if you want. We can also review the video footage to see if there are other qualities this object has shown underwater that we might have missed."

Dr. Johnson wearily nodded in agreement. His earlier excitement waning as his body is catching up with fatigue. Marina helped him up and led him to his room after which she went inside her own cabin and, without bothering to change her clothes, stretched out on her bed and was asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>That night, Marina found herself dreaming of the mysterious dark orb.<p>

Somehow, she knew that she was in a dream and she found herself inside the meeting room again. She noticed that the orb is glowing with white light from inside. She slowly walked towards it attracted by the cold fire within its core.

_Come and find us, Marina._ A voice whispered. _Come and meet your destiny._

The sound emanated from the orb. Surprisingly, she didn't find herself afraid of the voice. It was melodious and pleasant to the ears, but the sound of hopelessness could be inferred from its tone. She was tempted to touch it, to find out more, but she was afraid for in the deep recesses of her heart she knew that this orb had properties beyond the understanding of mere mortals.

_Return to us, young princess. Save us from our despair._

Her hands were an inch away from touching the orb and, finally, curiosity got the better of her. After all, what can happen in a dream? The moment her hands touched the smooth cold stone she saw a never-ending land of snow.

In her vision, she felt like she was flying through the magical landscape. She was soaring high above pure-white mountains and through the thick clouds, the cold breeze pushing her hair back and playing whispering songs in her ears. It was a beautiful feeling and she never wanted the moment to end. She closed her eyes for a moment preserving the stunning landscape in her mind. When she opened them again she saw fire surrounding her. Suddenly, a shrill noise like a band of screaming banshees echoed around her.

_I see you. I see you,_ cried a horrifying voice from the fire.

Marina woke with a start. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her breath came out in harsh intervals.

A quick knock rapped on her door and it was unceremoniously opened by Cian. "Wake up, Marina! A storm is heading our way. You need to put on your life vest and gear and help us on deck," he ordered brusquely.

Marina snapped to attention and quickly gathered everything she needed. There was no time now to think of what she dreamt about. A storm is a dangerous business out here in the open sea.

She ran out of her room and into the long corridor. The small ship was already being tossed to and fro by the huge waves. She clipped herself on the safety rope and made her way up the lower deck. Alex saw her and shouted, "Go to the upper deck and help the professor contact the coast guards!" Marina quickly ran up the stairs and opened up the latch to control room.

"I'm here, Dr. Johnson."

"Marina, thank God! I am worried for everyone. This type of storm is quite unusual for the summer months and this small ship cannot withstand for too long the strong winds and heavy downpour." The professor tightly closed his eyes as if he was willing the storm to finish already.

"Have you gotten hold of the coast guards yet?" Marina worriedly inquired the professor.

He shook his head in regret. He has tried several times now, but the storm has interfered with the radio signals and the coast guard office couldn't be reached for help.

"Let me try again then. There's no time to lose if we're vulnerable in this type of weather."

Marina speedily took over the professor's task constantly dialling on the communicator and monitoring the others on the board through the cameras. Cian and Alex were holding on to a thin stretch of rope on the starboard side of the ship desperately trying to secure all the expensive equipments that they have.

It felt like hours already, but the storm had no indication of slowing down. In fact, it was gaining more strength by the minute. Then, out of nowhere, a huge swell towered over the ship. Marina and the professor's eyes widened with horror as it approached the boat. For a moment, it was as if time stopped and both of them held their breath in anxious anticipation. Finally, the wave was brought down by gravity and crashed its heavy burden on them all.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is an alternate universe fanfiction and is written for my own enjoyment (and, if they like it, the enjoyment of other fans). As the story has an AU story line, please expect slight changes to the characters, situation, and the like. In other words, don't be a Tolkien legendarium Nazi. The usual disclaimer and copyright apply.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Revelation

**The Lost World**

**Chapter Two: A Mysterious Revelation**

* * *

><p>Marina slowly opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the sun. Her body ached with so much pain and she couldn't move from her position at all.<p>

Slowly, awareness of her surrounding finally came over her. She tried to curl her hands and felt wet sand lumped up on her fingers. She also sensed the water lapping at her feet. She knew that her body was stretch out in the open on the fringes of a beach somewhere and, as she tried to get up, she caught sight of two other bodies lying near her and several people running from the topside of the beach. Still badly weakened, her body couldn't stand the unwanted onslaught to her senses and she collapsed again into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Lord Círdan! Lord Círdan!" shouted a young messenger elf as he came barrelling through the library doors.<p>

Círdan the Shipwright glanced up from his charts to address the anxious elf. "What is it now, Hebion?"

"My lord, there has been a terrible shipwreck on the northern beach west of our harbour. The rangers have alerted the warden and they've also reported that there are three survivors. It is a strange occurrence, my lord, for we haven't had a drop of rain for the past month."

Círdan's brow furrowed in puzzlement for the young elf was right on that account, no storm or even a single drop of rain has been spotted on this side of Middle-earth since the month of June. He stood up and briskly walked out of the library and motioned for Hebion to follow suit. "Tell the warden to bring the survivors to the healer's house. He must also take on the task of gathering what is salvageable in the wreckage. We must find out what the purpose of this ship was and where it came from. I will meet with him before sundown."

"As you wish, my lord," Hebion bowed low and immediately left his lord's presence to deliver the message.

Círdan walked to the balcony overlooking the sea and saw his friend, Lord Elrond, already there. He has come to the Grey Havens for a short visit to oversee the construction of the ship that will take him and his company to the Undying Lands.

"I cannot help but overhear Hebion's message. What is amiss, dear friend?" Elrond inquired the older elf.

"A shipwreck of all things! The weather has been favourable for the past weeks. It is strange that this occurred."

"Perhaps it isn't the weather that brought it here to your shores, Círdan," Elrond surmised.

Círdan glanced at Elrond. "The Haradrim, you mean? That is unlikely. Not with Gondor gaining strength down south after the war."

"No, I did not mean the Haradrim for that is not what I foresee now." Elrond eyes stared intently at the sea as if he is seeing something that is not there.

Círdan knew that his friend is experiencing one of his visions. It is but a glimpse of what the past is and what the future might be and nothing will be certain unless acted upon.

"What did you see, Elrond?"

"I saw the northern wastes, a vast land of snow and ice. I also saw a young woman with pale gold hair with a crown of mithril on her head and an elf with the symbol of the rayed sun on his armour."

"The House of the Golden Flower? Glorfindel's…" Círdan faltered, uncertain of exactly what to make of what Elrond is saying. "What is his role in all this?"

"I also do not know, but the Valar have spoken in my vision. I feel that we still have a great task ahead of us, Círdan. We are not yet meant to leave Middle-earth. We must gather the Council once again."

The older elf lord's lips tightened with tension. His dark eyes met Elrond's both robbed of the innate solemnity endowed to elves of their stature. The question hangs on them like a hangman's rope. Is there a new danger that arises to threaten Middle-earth?

* * *

><p>The restful silence in the healer's house was disrupted by the arrival of Círdan's rangers. They've brought with them the survivors of the shipwreck, two men and a woman.<p>

"A woman in a man's garb?" remarked one of the healers in surprise. "Now is not the time to be musing about such things," the head healer admonished.

The elven healers quickly attended to the patients and directed the rangers to lay them down on three separate beds. The subject of their peculiar garments relegated to the background as their well-being became the main priority of the healers.

"I will start on the woman first. Her body has been thoroughly weakened," declared the head healer. "Do what you can for the men. I can see that they will wake soon."

A flurry of activity was performed on the three strangers. It was easy to stabilize the two men, but the woman's body refuses the head healer's call. She continues to dwell in the darkness and is slipping farther away than he could reach.

"This is beyond my abilities," he exclaimed regretfully.

"Master Saeldur, perhaps Lord Elrond could help us with the woman. His healing abilities are far greater than ours," one of his attendants suggested.

Saeldur glanced down at the pale woman, her breath falling to a whispery rasp. "Send for him quickly. There is no time to lose!"

Just as the orders left his mouth, the doors to the room opened to reveal Lord Elrond himself followed by Lord Círdan. "Thank the Valar, you are here!" Saeldur exclaimed with relief. "We are losing the woman fast, my lord. She doesn't answer my calls."

Elrond approached the bed where the woman has been laid down. His eyes widened with surprise for she was the same woman he saw in her vision.

_Eru Ilúvatar, what is this that you have brought before me?_ he thought to himself.

He gave an intense look to Círdan who, in understanding the unspoken message, left the room to arrange for scouts to send word to their comrades and to prepare for the Council.

"My lord…"

"Leave us, Saeldur," commanded Elrond.

The healer and his attendants bowed low in compliance and left Elrond to his own devices. The elfin lord softly touched the woman's face. He closed his eyes to concentrate fully on the task at hand and began to murmur a healing incantation to bring out the woman's soul into the light.

* * *

><p>Elrond gently closed the door to the healing room leaving the three strangers to their rest. He gave instructions to the healers to send word for him immediately once any of the patients have woken up. He made his way into the manor and found Círdan back in the library awaiting his return from the healer's house.<p>

"I have sent word to Lothlórien, Rivendell, and Gondor," Círdan informed Elrond as he sat down on a chair facing the open windows of the room. "I am expecting Lathron to report to us about the wreckage."

"It is a curious thing, the woman's mind," Elrond said, with a far-off look. "I have seen extraordinary things in it. There are contraptions made of foreign metal the likes I've never seen before, sounds I've never heard in my lifetime…"

"It has been a strange day, my friend, and I gamble that it is going to be even more so before the sun falls to the west."

A soft knock was heard at the entrance of the library. It was Lathron, the warden of the northern shore of the Gulf of Lhûn. "I have something of grave importance, my lords."

The warden approached the two elf lord with a bundle of cloth in his hands. He placed the salvaged object on a small desk and stepped back with a sigh of relief. Elrond approached the desk and uncovered the bundle to reveal the lost Palantír of Amon Sûl.

"What madness is this?" gasped Círdan in astonishment. "This is the lost Palantír of Amon Sûl! It has been lost to Arnor when Arvedui brought it to Forochel after the Watch Tower was sacked. How can this be that it is in the possession of those three strangers?"

"The lost Palantír of Amon Sûl…" repeated Elrond in shock.

"That is not all that we've discovered, my lords. The ship is filled with instruments of mysterious composition. We do not know what they are or how they are used. We left everything by the shore for the men have grown superstitious and dare not come any closer."

Recovering from his initial shock, Círdan ordered the warden not to speak of what he has seen to anyone. He dismissed him with further instructions to double the guards in patrolling the borders and the shoreline.

"Elrond…" Círdan touched his friend's shoulder in support.

"Ah, my friend… I have never been this confounded in my life. I do not know what to think of these strange events that are happening to us now," Elrond rubbed his forehead in an effort to keep the onset of a headache at bay.

Círdan, always faithful in the plans of Eru, replied with a patient tone, "All will reveal itself in due time, Elrond. We must trust in the good graces of The One that he will give us the answers when the moment is right."

* * *

><p>Night has fallen on the Grey Havens but the patients in the healer's house, unbeknownst to the three, were just about to wake up to the beginning of a long and odd dream. Alex and Cian were the first ones to stir. They woke up groggily and were completely unaware of their surroundings. They saw each other from across the room.<p>

"Alex! Thank God you're alive," relief could be heard from Cian's voice.

"Good to see you're alright too, man," Alex acknowledged. The blonde man scanned his surroundings and asked, "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea. I could vaguely remember the storm and the wave hitting our ship. After that, it's all jumbled up images… What are you doing?"

Alex pushed aside the covers to his bed and tried to stand up. His legs have been thoroughly weakened and he used the bed post for support, "I'm trying to see where we are."

With much effort, he tried to move from his bed to a nearby windowsill. After a few struggles, he finally reached it. When he looked out the window and saw the elegant harbour city lying in peace before him. He frowned in confusion and his eyebrows furrowed with concentration at trying to remember any place he has seen in his travels that resemble this city.

"Well, where are we?" Cian joined Alex by the window and jostled him for some space. He looked out and was also rendered speechless by the view.

"Cian, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Alex's voice drifted in wonder.

Being the more logical one or, in this situation, trying to be the logical one, Cian refused to believe that they were anywhere else except their version of reality. "Don't be ridiculous, Alex. We're probably swept by the flood to southern Spain or something. Come on, it's too dark outside to know for certain where we are. We need to focus on the bigger problem at hand."

"And, what is that?"

"Where is everyone else?"

* * *

><p>Marina found herself back in the winter landscape of her previous dream. Oddly enough, she didn't feel the biting cold.<p>

_This is just a dream._

Looking out to the horizon, she saw a blue light and decided to follow it. Like in all dreams, it's as if the laws of physics had no meaning. With every step she took it felt like she was taking fifty for the landscape was moving past her so fast that everything around became a blur.

She finally stopped by a huge wall of ice and in front of her was a door made of silver and carved meticulously with scrawling designs.

_Open the door, princess. Return to us in our moment of need._

Curiously, she touched one of the carvings and it started glowing with blue light. The light traced the other designs and the door started glowing bright blue. A loud creak could be heard from inside as the door opened by just a crack. Marina was about to push forward when she heard a voice calling her back.

_Marina… wake up… Marina… _

She dared to look behind her and in that moment she was swept by a strong wind to who knows where.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Marina!" Alex said loudly.<p>

Cian and Alex saw Marina lying on the other side of the room just earlier and proceeded to wake her up for she was becoming paler by the minute and they were afraid that she might succumb to a concussion.

"Mmm…"

"She's finally waking up!" Cian exclaimed.

Marina slowly opened her eyes and saw both men looming over her. She smiled when she saw them happy to see they were alright. She tried to sit up but found her body too weak to do so. Cian took note of what she wanted to do and helped her up. "Alex, pass the water," he ordered.

She gratefully took the glass offered to her and drank the cleanest, sweetest water she's ever tasted. When she had her fill she handed back the glass to Cian and breathed deeply simply glad to be alive.

"How are you?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I feel fine, guys. Tired from the ordeal but I'm alright. How is everyone? Where is the professor?" she asked eager to know what happened to the leader of their expedition who was with her before their ship capsized into the frigid sea.

"That's the thing, Marina. We have no idea where everyone else is. We can't get out of the room. The door has been locked and there's no way out," Cian said, pausing as he heard people outside the door. "Someone's coming in."

The door knob slowly turned and the three companions tensed in anticipation as light entered the room. A man dressed in an elegant white robe entered the room. He had dark long hair that reached up to the middle of his back. Apart from the light in the hallway, a faint light seem to emanate from his very being.

"Do not be alarmed," the stranger held up one of his hand as if to signal that he means no harm.

"Who are you? Where are you and where is the rest of our crew?" Alex asked brashly impatient to know the answers to all his questions.

"Please, have a seat. You must be very famished. I have sent food to be brought up," the man calmly answered ignoring Alex's queries.

"Answer the questions, sir," Cian eyed the man suspiciously, the man's very presence feel unusual. Something doesn't feel right and it frustrates Cian that he can't put a finger on it.

The man closed his eyes in defeat. "I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities," he answered with a voice so clear. "You find yourself under the hospitality of Lord Círdan the Shipwright of the Grey Haven. My name is Elrond, lord of Imladris. As for your companions, you three are the only ones we saw by the remains of your ship. Our rangers have searched for other survivors and there is no one else."

"No… no! That can't be! The professor… Rick… Mike… Everyone… They must have been swept somewhere else. Please…" Marina's eyes were wide with fear for the fates of their friends and colleagues. "They must have survived somehow!" she insisted, her hands clutching at Cian's arms.

"I'm so sorry to bring you bad tidings," Elrond said regretfully.

Marina's eyes pooled with tears and she tried her best to blink them away. To cry now is to confirm their companions' deaths. She refused to believe that they didn't survive the storm. _This is not happening_, she screamed inside.

Elrond looked to the entryway as two ladies baring trays filled with food entered the room. "Please, look after yourselves first. Eat and rest. We will continue this conversation tomorrow morning." With that, he and the ladies left the room and the three friends in peace.

"I can't believe this is happening. The storm, the wave…" Marina cried.

"It's alright, Marina. The professor would not have us dwell on anything else except the task at hand," Cian tried his best to comfort the grieving Marina.

"Grey Haven? Imladris?" Alex echoed distractedly. "Where on earth are those cities located? I don't like this, Cian. We need to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"I don't like the feel of this too. However, we have no choice but to stay here for now. That man, Elrond, is right with one thing we need to look after ourselves first," Cian said in a low voice. "Don't worry, guys. Everything will be clearer in the morning."

* * *

><p>Elrond closed the door to the room and motioned for the waiting Círdan to follow him outside. They went to the courtyard gardens where Elrond is sure they won't be disturbed.<p>

"There are others in the ship just like what we've suspected," Elrond confirmed.

Círdan lips pursed in worry, "There are no other bodies to be found. The rangers made sure that they searched the whole area."

"There is no question that they must have perished at sea already. I wasn't able to interact that long with the three, but I have deduced by their conversation that there indeed was a storm and wave that toppled their ship. I believe they are not from this world," Elrond confided to his friend.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Earlier, when I closed the door, I chanced to hear the blonde one exclaim that he does not know where this place is or where Imaldris is even located. Add to that the storm that swept their ship to the Grey Haven. You said yourself that it hasn't rained in this place for a very long time. And the Palantír of Amon Sûl in their possession…"

"We are digging ourselves a bigger mystery, Elrond."

It was getting late but the two elf lords continued to sit down in silence appreciating the sounds of the night as it tried its best to calm their frazzled nerves. The revelations of the day hung heavily on their minds with no answers in the horizon to relieve them of their worry.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What do you think of the story so far? I'm just so excited to enter Glorfindel into the plot and start his romance with Marina already, but I know I must develop the story line first. I should probably warn you that this is most likely a Mary Sue with a huge dollop of romantic cheesiness.<p> 


End file.
